


I know a place

by r4np0e



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Rights, M/M, Moomin - Freeform, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Other, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, mabye angst idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4np0e/pseuds/r4np0e
Summary: ''Hullo Moomintroll'' Snufkin greeted his best friend, it was the first time seeing him after another south travel.''I know a place you'd might like, care for going on a short trip to it?''





	1. First day of spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!  
> this is the first time I'm writing using this website and the first time writing a snufmin fanficton aswell!  
> more infos will be at the end :)

It was the first day of spring,which meant that the moominfamily would wake up and a special person would return from thier travel.

 

''Moomin wake up!'', Little my yelled jumping onto the trolls bed,making him groan ín annoyance. ''What do you want My?'', Moomin mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

Little my corssed her arms shaking her head, ''Moominmamma made pancakes,she told me to get you. You better get ready fast or else!'' ''or else you'll eat all the pancakes?'' Moomin asks rolling his eyes. Little my smirked before running off. ''Mamma won't let you'' Moomin yelled after her just to get the usual answer, ''Oh,yes she will'', followed by a sheepish laugh. Moomin sighed,a small smile formed on his lips ''how can someone so old still act so childish?'' He mumbls to himself as he folts his bed sheets.

 

''Morning mamma! Morning pappa!'' Moomin yelled jumping down the last 3 stairs and walking into the kitchen,taking a seat next to little my,who was munching on pancakes. ''Morning dear,how was your sleep?'' Moominmamma asked, putting her sons plate on the table. ''It was alright'' Moomintroll said before starting to eat his pancakes. ''Someone you court will return today,right?'' Little my said stuffing another pancake piece into her mouth. ''Oh come on little my, ypu say that every year! I do not court snufkin.'' Moomin mumbled. ''What? sorry I don't hear you when you mumble like that'', My teased with a evil smirk playing on her lips. Moominmamma chuckled as she washed the dishes, ''Now My, don't speak while eating.'' Little my hummed before turning back to moomin who finished his food. ''Thank you mamma'', Moomin said before making his way down to the bridge,where he would wait for his dearst friend.

 

Hours past and snufkin still hasn't arrived. Snorkmaiden came over for a moment only to be ignored by Moomin,she knew as long as snufkin isn't here you can talk about anything and moomin would agree,he was too focused on waiting too care what others did or said. Just as Moomin was about to get up to get a book to pass the time, he heard the soft notes of a familiar song ''Snufkin!'' he yelled as he saw the mumrik walk our of a bush. Snufkin packet his harmonica into his pocket and set his bagüack to the side,before he could say anything,he was surrounded by a warm embranced. ''Hello Moomintroll, how was your winter?'' The mumrik asked, patting the trolls back. ''Oh it was so long. It seems like every year the winter getsn longer and longer'' Moomin whined, ''what ab out yours?'' he asked now losining the hug but still holding Snufkins paws. ''Much the same'' Snufkin smiled, ''It's good to be back''. Moomins felt himself smiling, his tail was swining side to side synchronic to snufkins. ''You have to tell me about you trip! You meantioned you'll go a diffrent road this year right?'' Moomin exclaimed, squeezing their locked paws slightly. Snufkin nodded, ''I'll tell you all about it as soon as I've set up my tent'' Moomin nodded. They stood still for a moment until moomin realized how long he's been holding snufkinf paws and let them go, with a small smile the mumrik turned around and went to grab all the things he needed for the tent. ''Mabye you can ask Moominmamma for some tea and biscuits?'' Snufkin said,not looking up from his bag pack. ''Oh what a lovely idea I'll be back in a bit'' Moomin hummed rushing back to the house. Snufkin looked up,oh how splendid it is to hear the voice of someone so caring,and to see a smile that speaks for it's self. ''Now I musn't thinking of such,I still have to set up the tent'' Snufkin mumbled to himself smiling as he did so.

 


	2. oohhdhd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsvdbsj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I'm sorry

Hdvd I'm so sorry but I literally lost motivation and I'm not in the fandom anymore,,,  
But I might write oneshots of other ships sometime jsgdbsn sorry,,


	3. Actually,,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHjdsajsade'DADSDB

I uh

Might continue

I feel kinda bad since I got such sweet comments,,,  
just give me a bit time to plane things out :')

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of it.  
> I deeply apolgize my bad english but english is the third language I'm speaking and I'm still learning it,  
> I'd love to hear feed back aswell!  
> social medias:  
> insta: coffeeeplant/ranp0e  
> discord: Worlds greatest detective!#7586  
> twitter: r4np0e


End file.
